


Just Another Stream

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, big fat girl eat, camwhore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Nade hosts another one of her once-a-month stuffing streams.CONTAINS: Fat girl, feeding, camwhoring, you get the drift





	Just Another Stream

**Author's Note:**

> if u need a visual
> 
> this is the oc in question
> 
> tinyurl.com/y2ltlmy5 except lorger

“Hi hi everyone~” Nade smiled into the camera, the low glow of pink LED lights illuminating her frame. She leaned back in her hot pink chair, resting her hands on her lap. “How’s everyone doing today?” she smiled as the chat practically lit up. “Glad to hear that you’re all doing well! It’s such a shame I only get to do this once a month, y’know?”

Nade watched the chat flood, her eyes seemingly glued on the screen -- and the attention. Her eyes caught onto one specific message throughout all the weird or casual ones.

fatfuckincat0: i love you nade are u going to show off today’s outfit

“Oh! That’s a good idea! I have a bit of a special outfit on today,” Nade stood up from her chair and stepped back. The brunette was dressed in a cute pink babydoll. It was mostly see through except for a bit of lace covering her nipples. There was a slit down the middle, allowing her belly button to be fully exposed, with some fluff at the end of the dress. Along with that, she was in a pair of white stockings which clung to her thighs tightly, giving them their own muffin top. To top it all off, she left her hair down except for the usual loop, tied up with a pink and red ribbon, and as usual, her face was caked in makeup. 

“It’s cute, right?~ I thought I could go a little bit sexier for you guys this time…” Nade shook her body a little, jiggling her tits and pudge. “What do you guys think?~”

MrMinamiD3: Wow. You look lovely. What else is going to be in the plans for tonight?

“Mmmm mmm…. Well~ You guys know what I do best… I’ll just show you!” Nade smiled, going off screen momentarily. 

RikoisFat: wow she really is a hardccore kotori stan isnt she? im glad my money goes to the right place clearly since she owns 2 tera nesos

BBWluvr4592: its only what someone as cute and fat as her deserves. . gonna bust a nut tonight . fat girls are justice guys .

  
  


Nade strolled back into her room with a large cart -- the top shelf filled with two cakes, towers of multi-colored macarons and cookies, the bottom filled with tubs of ice cream and different sodas. 

“I’m gonna finish all of this!” Nade puts her hands together and smiles into the camera. “Might not even fit into my lingerie by the time I’m finished…!” 

Thisisnotathrowaway: fuc k this is already really hot . get to it

MrMinamiD3: Are we going to be able to donate in this stream?

“Mhm, mhm~ Just like all my past ones!” Nade plops her ass back onto her chair, pushing herself back enough so her stomach is in view. “I wouldn’t want to waste any time… so, let’s get started! What should I eat first?” she grabbed some of the ironically diet sprite and poured herself a huge cup, taking a swig of it before setting it down onto the desk. The first flood of donations -- er, recommendations came in -- and a majority voted for her eating one of the cakes first.

“I thiiink… I’ll go with this one!” Nade hoisted over a two-tier cake that was decorated as if it were pink space, marbled and coated with star-like decorations. “This one’s cream filled~ Kind of like a big hostess cupcake.” She picked up the fork and stabbed it into the cake with a weird intensity -- not bothering to cut it or anything.

Nade’s bright magenta eyes lit up upon taking a bite. “Mmm, it’s so chocolatey and good! The cream really gives it a kick. I wasn’t sponsored or anything, but if you guys live in -- well… Oops! can’t say much about that, just google it, but you should try out Chacolate~ it’s my favorite bakery in town lately~!” 

MrMinamiD3: I’ve been there once. It was really good. The owner is really nice too.

Kingbbws31: ill go there if i have a chance of meeting u there . 

A little bit more chit chat was done here and there; but Nade had successfully finished the first cake, the second one -- a contrasting vanilla -- quickly being downed after that. It was surprising how fast Nade could eat… but of course that kept the money rolling in.

“Huh, I’m not even full yet!” Nade rubbed her stomach. “Let’s see how much longer I can last!”

Macaron after macaron and cookie after cookie; there would shortly not be any food left on the top shelf. Throughout her feasting, Nade made sure to give her belly a few rubs and jiggled it around for her viewers. She was starting to look and feel… stuffed. Her stomach had expanded outwards and only continued to grow as she ate more, growing tighter and tighter… but it felt good, and only turned her on, urging her to stuff herself some more. 

“Haa… I don’t think I can last another minute…” Nade stands, running her hands down her curves, finally pulling down her underwear. “I’ll finish everything else later… are you guys ready for the reaaall show?” 

MrMinamiD3: Isn’t the ice cream going to melt? 

“...Oh, it’ll be fine! I’ll just eat it anyways…” she pushes herself back, leaning back into her chair, spreading her legs as wide as she can. Nade grabs at her own breasts, her fat, squishy sides, her stuffed, bloated tummy that takes up a large portion of her lap… she took her time to slowly inch over to her pussy, spreading apart her labia and giving everyone a nice view of her. The brunette was soaked, and only got more aroused, thinking about how someone of her status was showing herself off like this to people she’d never even met…

Nade circled her index finger around her swollen clit, the initial contact causing her to buck her hips forward. Her middle finger joined in, and she began to roughly rub at her clit, letting out sweet, tiny moans. She bit onto her lip hard, finally withdrawing her fingers from her clit. 

“Aah… huh? I wasn’t going to cum that easily, you guys~ It wouldn’t be a full show if I did, now, would it?” Nade giggled, reaching to the side of her-- leaning out of the camera a little bit. Eventually giving up her struggle to reach for something, she got up and instead pointed the camera at her bed -- an extra large pastel pink dildo waiting for her there. 

“Ya know, I kind of wish it was a real dick instead of a fake one…” Nade pouted, shoving the cart next to her bed, grabbing a tub of ice cream and hopping onto the king-sized bed. She positioned the dildo underneath her and inside of her -- just a little -- and popped the lid off of the ice cream tub. She squinted at the screen and then smiled, “This is a cookie dough ice cream, duh! I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Without wasting anymore time, Nade took a spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth and shoved herself down onto the dildo, moaning through a mouthful of sugary goodness. “This would be a lot easier if someone just came and fed me…!” As if done before, Nade rode the fake cock, still taking bites from the tub, only stopping to adjust her position or fixing the toy from sliding out of her. 

“Fuuu--fuck! Not gonna--aaah….! Cum ‘ntil… all this ice cream is ghhh-- gone… not gonna…” Unfortunately, she couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Her hips bucked, her back arched and her eyes rolled back, a loud, high-pitched moan signaled her climax. A stream of quim shot from her as she rode out her orgasm in ecstasy…

“Ahhueeh… oh well…!” Nade’s heavy, labored breathing only bringing in another stream of donations. “I’m not done yet, guys…! After all, there’s still so much room left in my stomach…~”

  
  
  
  



End file.
